Generally, with the high level development of broadcasting and communication which have been recognized as separate fields, a demand for services by a user has gradually increased.
In a broadcasting field which has offered only a unidirectional service, a worldwide trend is to provide various information and an interactive service with users. To achieve this end, the digitalization of broadcasting has been actively pushed.
For example, broadcasting transmitted through the digital Mugungwha satellite by compressing video, audio, data, etc. by moving picture experts group (MPEG) standard allocates main bandwidths to a broadcasting program and control information and uses the other bandwidths as a side information channel for broadcasting program related information.
Accordingly, an electronic program guide (EPG) service is provided so that users may effectively obtain information broadcasted through various channels from side information.
EPG information is included in resource and subscriber management system (RSMS) data. The RSMS data is comprised of program specific information and side information.
A television (TV) decodes information contained in received side information, such as a program identification (PID), a start time, a broadcasting time, a program rating level, a video type, and a sound multiplex mode, and displays an EPG screen on a TV display.
If the EPG screen is requested to be displayed while a user watches a broadcasting program, conventional broadcasting guide information provides broadcasting guides provided by media such as paper. That is, detailed information on programs which are currently being broadcasted or programs to be broadcasted and information on programs which previously set a recording function is provided as illustrated in FIG. 1. Therefore, it is difficult to easily confirm broadcasting programs that the user prefers.